


One Sword

by kaige68



Series: Tarot [3]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It feels like destiny</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Sword

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _100 in 100_ challenge at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words**.  Some will be based entire on my take of the image, some will borrow from both the image and my take on the 'definition' of the card. They are predominantly 2nd person.

It feels like destiny when you see it. Prized. Hallowed. It holds a place of honor in an honorable place.

Others pass by, barely glancing, and that is when you realize this portent. This, this is one thing, THIS is your path.

Only you see it wreathed in laurel. Only you see the open path behind it that is yours to take. It is your one sword to carry and guide you where you were meant to go.


End file.
